novas_steven_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot/Gem Fighters
Peridot is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is a homeworld technician turned Crystal Gem About Peridot Peridot (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until becoming more of an antihero and pseudo-antagonist by establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from the Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received" after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. Peridot is currently living at the barn with Lapis Lazuli. Appearance Base Costume Peridot has lime-green skin and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, but can be presumed to be some shade of green or blue, due to being tinted by the yellow color of her visor. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-grey, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. In all of her appearances to date, she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a large chest. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which have been disposed of as of "Catch and Release". These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers used to serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. Gear * Head: Changes the look of her gem, her hair and her visor * Torso: Changes the look of her top half and limb enhancers, can add shirts and such * Leg: Changes the look of her bottom half and limb enhancers, can add pants and such * Accessory: Changes the look of bots, Gem Destabilizer and Moveset Special Moves * Destabilize: '''A quick Forward jab with a gem destabilizer against the opponent, shocking them and causing a small bit of damage. ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the opponent gets hit she will then lift the opponent up while shocking them and then slams them back down. * '''Electro-Magnetic Pulse: '''A quick pulse coming from Peridot that launches the opponent backward and stuns them ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the opponent gets hit they will bounce backward and it becomes a combo starter * '''Forward Firing: '''Peridot places her hand forward and fires the forearm of her limb enhancer at the opponent, it will then come back to Peridot ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the opponent is hit by the limb enhancer, it will explode and becomes a combo starter * '''Bounce Firing: '''Peridot places her hand downward and fires the forearm of her limb enhancer at the floor, it will bounce off the ground and fire at the opponent that will come back to her arm ** Has a short, medium and far range versions ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the opponent is hit by the limb enhancer the enhancer will explode, making it a combo starter *** Has a short, medium and long range versions * '''Blaster: '''Peridot will shoot a small blast of green energy from her limb enhancer, the blast itself is quite fast when fired ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the blast leaves her hand she will shoot another slower blast at the opponent that can hit the opponent before they hit the ground to start up juggle combos * '''Tractor Beam: '''Peridot shoots a green tractor beam at the opponent, pulling them close and then slams her arm over their head and bounces them backward. ** If the enhanced button is pressed as the opponent is getting pulled toward her the opponent will stop when they get pulled close to start up combos. * '''Metal Bender: '''Peridot pulls a bar of metal from the ground and hits the opponent with it as it comes upward ** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as the metal hits the opponent the metal will then slam back down onto the opponent * '''Helicopter Fingers: '''Peridot spins her fingers really fast and points it toward the sky and flies upward, letting her have a few options for attacks. ** If one were to press the 1 button, Peridot will slam her hand downward on the opponent while coming down *** If the enhanced button is pressed while the hand is slammed down on them she will then flip kick them ** If one were to press the 2 button, Peridot will kick the opponent's head as she comes down *** If the enhanced button is pressed when she kicks the head she will then add a second kick to the head ** If one were to press the 3 button, Peridot slams both her legs down onto the opponent's head as she comes down. *** If the enhanced button is pressed when her legs slam down on the opponent they will bounce upward and this becomes a combo starter Character Power * '''Robonoids: '''Peridot has the ability to summon one of three Robonoids, if one presses forward with the character power button, she will summon an exploding robonoid that will explode once she presses the button again, if she presses up with the character power button she will summon a floating robonoid that can shoot either a beam of energy into the air or shoot a small blast of energy at the opponent, and if she presses down with the character power button she will summon a robonoid that will shoot a goop at the opponent that will slow them. Gear Moves * '''Attack Drones: '''Peridot places down an attack drone that will shoot a small blast at the enemy making them bounce slightly ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the drone fires the blast, the drone will fire a second blast at the opponent * '''Anti-Air Firing: '''Peridot places her hand into the air and fires the forearm of her limb enhancer into the air at the opponent ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the limb enhancer hits the opponent the limb enhancer will explode, becoming a combo setup * '''Destabilize (Anti-Air): '''A quick upward angled jab with the gem destabilizer, shocking them and causing a small bit of damage. ** If the enhanced button is pressed when the gem destabilizer hits the opponent she will extend the length of the shocking before throwing the opponent to the ground. * '''Full Power Blaster: '''Peridot fires a large blast from her limb enhancer, it can be charged, a full power charged one will explode the opponent and will bounce the opponent to start combos * '''Rapid Fire Blaster: '''Peridot will fire three small balls of energy from her limb enhancers, it will bounce them forward, shooting one forward, then one slightly upward, and one into the air. * '''Metal Spear: '''Peridot fires a long bar of metal at the opponent, causing moderate damage, replaces '''Metal Bender ** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as the move is started, she will send out three bars of metal at the opponent. Super Move * '''Certified Kindergartener: '''Peridot sends a robonoid at the opponent, it will explode if the opponent stands next to it which will send them into the air. Peridot will then shoot the two forearms of her limb enhancers at the opponent's arms that will then pin them to the wall of a kindergarten, she will then walk up the wall to the opponent and will kick them in the head, she will then release one of their arms that will then connect to her arm and will grab their head with the fingers of the enhancer and will blast them in the face and then the other arm will release and slap them across the face before releasing their head and making them fall back into the arena Intros/Outros * Intro 1: Peridot walks in, looking at her holographic interface while saying her line and after the opponent stays their line she takes away her holographic interface and gets into a battle stance * Intro 2: Peridot walks in as the opponent says their line, Peridot meanwhile adjusts her limb enhancers and places her hand behind her back as she says her line, and then the opponent says the final line * Outro: Peridot will laugh maniacally and place her hand forward toward the camera and multiple robonoids rush toward the screen and then it will say "Peridot Wins" Peridot/Intro Quotes Peridot/Battle Quotes Peridot/Quotes